


A Dear Abby for the modern age

by imahira



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon - Book, Double Drabble, Humor, Spoilers for IT (King), Website: R/relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira





	A Dear Abby for the modern age

Dear r/relationships:

My famous novelist husband recently left the country without explanation, and upon following him to his hometown (now partially destroyed) I discovered that he had cheated on me with a childhood friend "for closure". (We're all very rich and famous so I'll call her Beverly Blarsh.) He insists it meant nothing and was only "to stop the madness", then began screaming when a spider entered the room.

Reddit, am I crazy? Is this a deal breaker? He claims they share a special bond from childhood, and were "almost both sewer widows" but that it's all over now and she is with a man I'll call Blen. He has never mentioned either her or Blen, and he refuses to explain what a "sewer widow" is, but I have it on good authority that Ms. Blarsh's husband is presumed deceased. My apologies if any of this is confusing, I have been in a coma.

EDIT: I don't know if this changes anything but he is the one who saved me from the coma via bicycle.

UPDATE: Thanks for all the advice, but he has now forgotten her existence so I'm going to chalk this one up as a win.


End file.
